


Is Mercy Really Worth The Consequences?

by Dragonsrule18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Gen, Manipulation, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), POV Flowey (Undertale), Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Waterfall (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Flowey tries a unique method of convincing Frisk to fight.





	Is Mercy Really Worth The Consequences?

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet for today's Reddit Prompt.

The child glared at him, still lying on the ground where they had fallen from the bridge. They rubbed their head where they had bumped it, blood matting their brown hair. "I refuse. I already told you, Flowey, I'm not going to kill anyone."

Flowey laughed, his black eyes glinting with sadistic glee. "And how's that working out for you, buddy? You already died, what, twelve times now? Those so called "kind and compassionate" monsters want you dead. And they're going to keep fighting you until they get your soul, especially Fish Face up there. You'll just keep dying if you don't fight back." They flinched very slightly, but still glared at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to help you out here."

They burst out laughing and Flowey felt a faint pang, just an echo of emotion, as it reminded him of Chara. 

"That's absurd." they said with a chuckle as they gave him almost the same look Chara would have. "You don't care about me. You tried to kill me first, remember, Mr. Friendliness Pellets?"

Flowey just smiled. "You're right. I don't care. I can't care. But I have my reasons to want you alive. Which is more than you can say for them. Monsterkind says they're made of love and compassion, yet they've murdered six children, and you'd be the seventh if you could actually die. Do they really deserve your mercy?"

"Yes. They're not all bad, Flowey, they're just scared. I just have to show them I'm good…"

Flowey laughed menacingly, his face distorting into a demonic grimace. "So naive...They're not going to care, you idiot. They want you to ROT. They want your soul so they can bust out of here and wage war on the rest of your kind."

Their eyes widened. "You're lying!" 

"Why would I lie when the truth is more effective?" Flowey retorted calmly. "Read the plaques. Ask any monster here. You'll find out I'm telling the truth. And..." Flowey moved closer, still grinning creepily and the child backed away. "You live close to the mountain, don't you? If they somehow manage to take your soul and get out of the mountain, what do you think is going to happen that mom and dad and baby brother of yours that you were bawling to Toriel about?"

They flinched again. Tears filled their eyes and they tried to hide it from Flowey, but he saw anyway.

"Think about it really hard. Is your little pacifistic ideal really worth the consequences? Worth your life and theirs?" Flowey asked. 

They opened their mouth to object, but nothing came out.

Flowey smirked and summoned his vines, sinking them into the dirt and pulling out a silver, dust covered knife. The child quickly moved to run, but he simply tossed it on the ground at their feet. "Here, you'll need this."

They stared at the knife and he ducked into the ground, tunneling into a rocky alcove nearby so he could watch them but stay out of sight. He grinned as he saw them reach for the knife.

This ought to be interesting.


End file.
